


I found the place to rest my head

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, I'm not spoiling the surprise, M/M, pre slash, there's a surprise guest in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: The one where Eddie meets his fav WWE person and the rain brings an unexpected twist to the quiet evening Buck and Eddie had planned.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	I found the place to rest my head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [smartbuckley](https://smartbuckley.tumblr.com/)'birthday ! I knew nothing about WWE before following you, and there’s not even that much WWE in there because I can’t even follow my own prompts properly, but I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
> Title from Florence + The Machine, "Never Let Me Go"  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

“Ooooooooh-omg omg omg.” Buck and Eddie are going to Eddie’s place for pizza night after picking up Chris from school, making a detour to buy some missing groceries, when Eddie stops dead in his track and for a second Buck is afraid he might be having a stroke. But Eddie just slowly points at a man on the sidewalk, surrounded by a bunch of people and apparently signing autographs.  
“Awww, who’s that boy crush of yours, Eds?” Buck asks jokingly.  
“It’s Roman Reigns,” Christopher says like it should be obvious, “right daddy?”  
“Dude it’s Roman Reigns,” Eddie repeats almost whispering, tugging at Buck’s sleeve and blushing like a 15 year old, which makes Buck’s heart melt a little. He has no idea who that Roman guy is though and Eddie seems to notice his frowning face.  
“WWE? Come on Buck we watched it, that Friday when Chris was at Denny’s birthday?  
“Oh you mean the big guys jumping on each other with masks on?”  
"There are girls too," Chris chimes in. "They're sooo awesome."  
Eddie rolls his eye. “Unbelievable. I’ll never show you anything I care about ever again.”  
Buck huffs. He actually loves when Eddie shares the things he’s passionate about, he just can’t really admit that most of the time he just spends the entire evening staring at Eddie’s happy face instead of the tv screen. It’s not Buck’s fault if Eddie’s face when he’s happy is mesmerizing.  
“So, just go ask for an autograph, I’ll wait here with Christopher,” Buck smiles.  
“I- but... no, what would I even say? Uh uh no, can’t do that.” Eddie shakes his head no, but Buck just pushes him on the shoulders towards the guy and Eddie has no choice but to move forward and try to be as less awkward as possible. Easy peasy.

-

“So your husband’s not a fan uh?” Roman asks Eddie, pointing the pen towards Buck who’s standing a few feet away with Christopher in his arms, before giving back the paper with his autograph. Clearly Eddie should set things straight, that Buck’s not his husband, not even boyfriend. Not even queer for all he knows. But does Roman Reigns really need to hear that kind of details? Can’t Eddie just play pretend for one hot minute?  
“He’s trying,” he says, play pretend it is then.  
“That’s all that matters, right? Roman says with an understanding nod, before moving on to the next fan in line.

Eddie gets back to Buck and Chris with the most contagious smile on his face, shoving the autograph under their noses, totally showing off and forgetting that if it weren’t for Buck, he would’ve never dared to approach the man.  
“I’m gonna frame it,” he says, looking all lovey dovey at the autograph.

-

The three of them head to the car to drive home as the rains start to fall and by the time they arrive, it’s downright pouring. Within the thirty seconds it takes them to get from the car in the driveway to Eddie’s front door, they’re all soaking wet from head to toes.

“Okay, let’s get this little one out of his clothes first,” Eddie says ruffling Christopher’s damped hair, “then ourselves. Buck, you’re in charge of his shirt and pants,” he adds already heading to the hallway, “I’ll get us clean towels and fresh clothes.”

“Okay buddy,” Buck tells the kid, “shirt first, pants next, you heard the boss,” he jokes. He goes to pick up the clothes when they’re done, as Chris heads to his room to get his pjs, but the sight of Eddie’s reflection in the bathroom mirrors catches his eye. Eddie quickly takes off his shirt and dries his back, and Buck can’t move anymore, eyes stuck on Eddie’s bare chest. It’s not like it’s the first time he sees his friend half dressed, they share a locker room after all, but there’s something different to it, a longing that he hadn’t realized was already there, dormant.

Buck’s still drifting in his thoughts and he doesn’t register Eddie coming back to the living room.

“Still dressed? Are you looking for an excuse to call in sick tomorrow?”, Eddie asks, handing Buck a towel. His hair is a mess and Buck can’t stop looking, wishing he could drag his fingers through it, which is not a thought one should have about their teammate.  
“I need to go”, Buck says. He needs to take care of that longing by himself, and not dump it on his unsuspecting best friend.  
Eddie shakes his head no. “You need to get warm and dry first,” he says stepping close enough to grab the hem of Buck's shirt behind his neck and tug it up, hands sliding on Buck’s skin and making him shiver more than the cold rain did. "Up," Eddie says and Buck lifts his arms, leaning enough so Eddie can strip it off completely. He really should've left because there's no way he's gonna survive being platonically undressed by that man. 

Eddie lets the shirt fall on the floor, head tilted staring at Buck. He rests his fingers on Buck's belt, eyes still locked on him and Buck needs help remembering how to breathe.  
“Eddie,” Buck gasps as the man undoes the belt, then the pants, pulling them down until he's on his knees.  
“Feet,” Eddie says still looking at Buck from below, fingers gently resting on Buck's ankles when the pants are gone.

It's the most vulnerable Buck's ever felt and he can feel his heart expanding in his chest, as Eddie stands up slowly, pausing to press a kiss on Buck's stomach and every bit of restraint Buck had left flies out the window. "Shit," he utters as Eddie gets back on his feet.  
Eddie freezes at Buck's distraught look. "Fuck I’m sorry Buck, I thought-”. He closes his eyes and takes a step back but Buck reaches out putting one hand on Eddie’s neck and brings him back closer, the other hand on his waist.  
“Hey,” he says, waiting for Eddie to open his eyes before he crashes their lips together, deepening the kiss into a passionate one, trying to taste every bit of Eddie with his mouth.

"Are we gonna eat soon?" Chris asks from the hallway making them both jump and break the kiss, panting.  
"Shit," Eddie says, trying to catch his breath, resting his forehead against Buck's shoulder for a second before turning towards Chris. "Yep, be there in a minute, buddy. Why don’t you start thinking about what pizza you wanna try tonight?" He looks back at Buck whose face is red with embarrassment. “You still need to dry that body of yours,” he smiles. “I’m coming back to check.”

Buck chuckles and picks up the clean towel from where Eddie's dropped it. He can hear Chris and Eddie talking as he dries his hair, then Eddie’s head pops out the kitchen door. “So I’m gonna need you to weigh in on that pineapple debate?” Eddie asks smiling.  
“Joke’s on you man, I love pineapple pizza,” Buck says, quickly putting on the shirt and sweatpants Eddie has brought him earlier, before joining them in the kitchen. Eddie feigns being offended and Chris laughs at the both of them.

-

“Daddy, can Buck come next time? To see the wrestling?” Chris asks as they start setting the couch for a game.  
“Well of course he can, but I’m not sure Buck loves wrestling,” Eddie answers looking at Buck.  
“I can try,” Buck says, “that’s all that matters, right?” he winks at Eddie.  
Eddie’s face falls. “Wait you heard what Roman said?”  
“It’s not the first time people assume, you know,” Buck shrugs, “about us, especially when Chris is here. Plus I thought you were too busy geeking out over meeting the guy to really register what he said,” he grins.  
“Yeah totally, totally too busy,” Eddie lies so blatantly he knows Buck knows it’s a lie.  
“I’m totally husband material though,” Buck whispers in Eddie’s ear, so Christopher, now waiting for them on the couch, doesn’t hear.  
“You think so?” Eddie asks.  
Buck presses his lips against Eddie’s neck. “I know,” he says, and Eddie’s not gonna be the one to try and prove him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Like always, kudos are love and comments are treasures ♥


End file.
